Methods are to be developed for establishment of permanent cell lines from human carcinoma, with emphasis upon use of oncogenic viruses. Carcinoma suspected of association with herpes viruses will be utilized, and any permanent lines developed will be examined for the presence of herpes virus genome. In related work, some general and specific properties of epithelial cells will be studied. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Rafferty, K.A., Jr. 1975. Selective transformation of particular cell types by simian virus 40 (SV40). Anat. Rec. 191: 455 (Abstract) (Reported 1975 in press). Clark, W.A., Jr., G.L. Wilson, and K.A. Rafferty, Jr., 1975. Quantitation of myoblast precursors in adult mammalian skeletal muscle by in vitro clonal analysis. J. Cell Biol. 67: 7la (Abstract).